ohmygoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Yui Horie
Yui Horie (堀江 由衣, Horie Yui?) (born September 20, 1976) is a popular Japanese singer and voice actress. She is sometimes affectionately nicknamed "Hocchan" (ほっちゃん?) by her Japanese fans. She hosts a radio show called "Horie Yui no Tenshi no Tamago" (堀江由衣の天使のたまご, "Yui Horie's Angel Eggs"?) and is the founding member of the singing group, Aice5. She is also a member of the band Kurobara Hozonkai, with the name YUIEL. Her hobbies include shoulder massage, reading and cooking. Life and career Horie was born in Katsushika, Tokyo, Japan. As a child, she was a huge fan of the anime series Dirty Pair and has later stated that the series was her first inspiration to become a voice artist. She debuted in 1997 in a video game Voice Fantasia and for several years had minor roles in various anime. She landed her first leading role as Haruka in Kurogane Communication. The turning point in her career wasn't until the year 2000, when she won the role of Naru Narusegawa in the popular anime Love Hina. Other notable and defining career moments were taking the role of Tohru Honda in the anime Fruits Basket in 2001, and releasing her 1st music album (Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai) in 2000. She has since become one of the most popular anime voice actresses in Japan. Horie formed a temporary unit called Yamato Nadeshiko with the popular seiyū Yukari Tamura in 2001. They released two singles, "Mō Hitori no Watashi" (もうひとりの私?) and "Merry Merrily" - the latter of which was an insert song in the Love Hina Christmas Special. In October, 2005 she founded Aice5, a J-Pop group consisting of 4 other seiyū, to help launch their careers. Aice5 was officially disbanded on the September 20, 2007. She has collaborated with a few other artists, such as Unscandal in 2005 and Kurobara Hozonkai (黒薔薇保存会?) a Japanese Goth band in 2007. She was employed by Arts Vision until mid-2007 due to a scandal within the agency's top management, at which point she left to become a freelance seiyū unaffiliated with any talent management firm. She has published 7 independent musical albums. Nearly all of them incorporate at least one track from an anime she has worked with. She currently releases music under the Starchild label (a subdivision of King Records). Her radio show is "Horie Yui no Tenshi no Tamago" (堀江由衣の天使のたまご?) and can be listened to on the station JOQR (文化放送?)(AM 1134 kHz) at 10:00PM on Sundays. Recently, she won for Best Supporting Female Seiyuu in the 4th Seiyuu Awards. Voice acting roles Anime/video games ;1997 *''Photon: The Idiot Adventures'' (Aun Freya) *''Tenchi Muyo Movie 2: Daughter of Darkness'' (unnamed) ;1998 *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (Galatea) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Girl A) *''Akihabara Dennou Gumi'' (Francheska) *''Kurogane Communication'' (Haruka) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (Fiena) *''St. Luminous Mission High School'' (Lita Ford) *''Steam Detectives'' (Gina) *''Weiß Kreuz'' (Aya Fujimiya- Aya/Ran's sister) ;1999 *''Arc the Lad'' (Lieza) *''Dangaizer 3'' (Pikushisu) *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' (Suzuko Natsume) *''To Heart'' (Multi) *''Trouble Chocolate'' (Mint) ;2000 *''Ah! My Goddess: The Movie'' (Chrono (Kurono)) *''Argento Soma'' (Sue Harris) *''Attack Armor Audian'' (Kororu Kuweizaa) *''Gate Keepers'' (Kyanari) *''Infinite Ryvius'' (Michelle Cay) *''Kikaider'' (Mitsuko Komyoji) *''Love Hina'' (Naru Narusegawa) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (Rokuna Hiiragi) *''Sci-fi Harry'' (Catherine Chapman) *''Skies of Arcadia'' (Fina) ;2001 *''Angelic Layer'' (Hiromi Fujimori) *''Comic Party'' (Multi) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Hitomi) *''Figure 17'' (Sakura Ibaragi) *''Fruits Basket'' (Tohru Honda) *''Love Hina Again'' (Naru Narusegawa) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (Rockna Hiragi) *''Prétear'' (Takako/Mikage) *''Shaman King'' (Iron Maiden Jeanne and Lilly) *''Sister Princess'' (Sakuya) *''Tales of Eternia: The Animation'' (Corina Solgente) *''Z.O.E ~Zone of th Enders~'' (Celvice Klein) ;2002 *''Canary'' (Madoka) *''Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan'' (Silvia Maruyama) *''Kanon'' (Ayu Tsukimiya) *''Jing: King of Bandits'' (Mirabelle) *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' (Amiryun in ep. 8) *''Pia Carrot Movie'' (Orie Amano) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (Yuya Shiina) *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' (Koma) *''Sister Princess: Re Pure'' (Sakuya) *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' (Rio Takeuchi) ;2003 *''Bottle Fairy'' (Sarara) *''D.C.: Da Capo'' (Kotori Shirakawa) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (Hitomi) *''Kanon Kazahana'' (Ayu Tsukimiya) *''The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (Mayura Daidouji) *''Nanaka 6/17'' (Yuriko Amemiya) *''Ultra Maniac'' (Ayu Tateishi) ;2004 *''Animamundi: Dark Alchemist'' (Lillith Zaberisk) *''Re: Cutie Honey'' (Kisaragi Honey) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (Hitomi) *''Futakoi'' (Kaoruko Ichijo) *''Futakoi Alternative'' (Kaoruko Ichijo) *''Jubei-chan 2'' (Jiyuu Nanohana / Jubei Yagyu II) *''Mars Daybreak'' (Megumi Higashibara) *''School Rumble'' (Eri Sawachika) *''10 Tokyo Warriors'' (Futaba Amitaka) *''To Heart: Remember My Memories'' (Multi) *''Yugo the Negotiator'' (Najenka (Russia chapter)) *''Winx Club'' (2nd season) Musa ;2005 *''Air'' (cameo) (Ayu Tsukimiya) *''D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season'' (Kotori Shirakawa) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Hitomi) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (Fantine Valgeon) *''Loveless'' (Ginka) *''Mahoraba ~Heartful Days~'' (Tamami Chanohata) *''Mahou Sensei Negima'' (Makie Sasaki) *''Paniponi Dash!'' (Miyako Uehara) *''School Rumble Extra Class'' (Eri Sawachika) *''Shining Force Neo'' (Meryl) *''The Law of Ueki'' (Pecoru) *''The Wings of Rean'' (Erebosu) ;2006 *''Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch'' (Beauty artist in ep 24) *''D.Gray-man'' (Mei-Ling) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Hitomi) *''Dōbutsu no Mori'' (Ai) *''Inukami!'' (Youko) *''Kanon'' (Ayu Tsukimiya) *''Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl'' (Yasuna Kamiizumi) *''Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Matsuri'' (Hanyuu) *''Kidou Senshi Gundam CLIMAX U.C.'' (Ellen Rochefil) *''Negima!?'' (Makie Sasaki) *''Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru'' (Mizuho Miyanokōji) *''Ray the Animation'' (Sumire) *''Rumble Roses XX'' (Makoto Aihara / The Black Belt Demon) *''School Rumble 2nd Term'' (Eri Sawachika) *''Virtua Fighter 5'' (Aoi Umenokouji) *''Zero no Tsukaima'' (Siesta) ;2007 *''D.C. II: Da Capo II'' (Yume Asakura) *''Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!'' (Manami Amamiya) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' (Hanyuu) *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' (Yukiho Hagiwara) *''Nagasarete Airantō'' (Suzu) *''Shining Tears X Wind'' (Touka Kureha) *''Sky Girls'' (Nanae Fujieda) *''Starchild Loner'' (May Fuyu) *''Suteki Tantei Labyrinth'' (Byakko) *''Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchō: Tō'' (Aoi Misato) *''Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi'' (Siesta) ;2008 *''D.C. II: Da Capo II Second Season'' (Yume Asakura) *''Hyakko'' (Chie Suzugazaki) *''Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians'' (Sonken Chuubou) *''Persona 4'' (Chie Satonaka) *''School Rumble 3rd Term'' (Eri Sawachika) *''The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk'' (Fatina) *''Toradora!'' (Minori Kushieda) *''Vampire Knight'' (Yuuki Cross) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (Yuuki Cross/Kuran) *''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' (Aoi Umenokouji) *''Wagaya no Oinari-sama.'' (Miyako Takagami) *''Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo'' (Siesta) ;2009 *''Aoi Hana'' (Kyōko Ikumi) *''Bakemonogatari'' (Tsubasa Hanekawa) *''GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class'' (Namiko Nozaki) *''Hayate the Combat Butler!!'' (Sonia Shaflnarz) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei'' (Hanyū) *''Kanamemo'' (Haruka Nishida) *''Natsu no Arashi!'' (Kanako Yamazaki) *''Natsu no Arashi! Akinai chū'' (Kanako Yamazaki) *''Saki'' (Mihoko Fukuji) *''The Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk'' (Fatina) *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' (Maria Ushiromiya) *''Zan, Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei'' (Shōko Maruuchi) *''Rune Factory 3'' (Dahlia) *''Kämpfer'' (Akane Mishima) *''Lupin III vs Detective Conan'' (Princess Mira) ;2010 *''B Gata H Kei'' (Miharu Takeshita) *''Mayoi Neko Overrun!'' (Kanae Naruko) *''Blaze Union'' (Siskier) *''Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi'' (Alice Kikiri) *''Nurarihyon no Mago'' (Yuki Onna/Oikawa Tsurara) Drama CDs *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan'' (Dokuro-chan) *''Pandora Hearts'' (Sharon Reinsworth) *''Rozen Maiden'' (Shinku) *''Shinshi Doumei Cross'' (Ushio Amamiya) Discography Albums *Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai (水たまりに映るセカイ?) (2000) *Kuroneko to Tsuki Kikyū o Meguru Bōken (黒猫と月気球をめぐる冒険?) (2001) *Ho? (ほっ??) (2003) *sky (2003) *Rakuen (楽園?) (2004) *Usotsuki Alice to Kujiragō o Meguru Bōken (嘘つきアリスとくじら号をめぐる冒険, Usotsuki Arisu to Kujiragō o Meguru Bōken?) (2005) *Darling (2008) *A Votre Sante!! (2008) (with Kurobara Hozonkai) *Honey Jet!! (2009) Singles/maxis *Eternal Fantasy 3 Perpetual Blue (悠久幻想曲３パーペチュアルブルー, Yūkyū Gensōkyoku 3 Pāpechuaru Burū?) Maxi Single Collection Part.6 (2000) *Merry Merrily (Yamato Nadeshiko) (2001) *Love Destiny (May 16, 2001) *Kirari Takaramono (キラリ☆宝物?) (February 28, 2002) *All My Love (July 24, 2002) *Kokoro Harete Yo mo Akete (心晴れて 夜も明けて?) (February 4, 2004) *Scramble (Yui Horie with UNSCANDAL) (October 27, 2004) *Hikari (Inukami! Opening Theme) (May 24, 2006) *Days (Includes theme songs for Nagasarete Airantō) (May 2, 2007) [3] *Koisuru Tenkizu (恋する天気図?) (Including the ending theme for the second half of Nagasarete Airantō) (August 17, 2007) *Vanilla Salt (Toradora! Ending 1) (October 22, 2008) *Silky Heart (Toradora! Opening 2) (January 28, 2009) *YAHHO!! (Kanamemo Ending) (26 August 2009) DVDs *CLIPS 1 — includes a number of live action promotional videos, including: **''Sakura'' - her first promotional video, for her first album, 水たまりに映るセカイ (Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai) **''Love Destiny'' - parts of the live action video can be seen in the Sister Princess opening animation **''Kirari Takaramono'' - the song is the opening theme for Love Hina Again **''All My Love'' - the song is the opening theme for Earth Defender Mao-chan **''Kokoro Harete Yo mo Akete'' - the song is the ending theme for Jubei-chan 2 *LIVE DVD 2006 - The Adventure Over Yui Horie (堀江由衣をめぐる冒険, Horie Yui o Meguru Bōken?) *LIVE DVD 2007 - Horie Yui Christmas Live (堀江由衣 クリスマスライブ~由衣がサンタに着がえたら, Yui Ga Ni Santa Kigaetara?) *CLIPS 2 *LIVE DVD 2009 - The Adventure Over Yui Horie II Blu-ray *CLIPS 2 - includes a number of live action promotional videos http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yui_Horie&action=edit&section=10 edit Anime-related songs *Love Destiny - Sister Princess, Opening *Mainichi ga O-tenki (lit. Good Weather Every Day) - Love Hina, Insert *Egao No Mirai E (lit. Towards A Future Of Smiles) - Love Hina *Kirari Takaramono (lit. Glittering Treasures) - Love Hina Again, Opening *Be For You, Be For Me - Love Hina Again, Ending *Yakusoku (lit. Promise) - Love Hina, Insert *Happy Happy Rice Shower - Love Hina *Tsubasa (lit. Wings) - Sister Princess Ending *Girlish - Sister Princess, Sakuya's Theme *Destiny - Kikaider, Ending *Feel my feeling - School Rumble, Eri's Theme *RAMUNE iro no natsu - Love Hina *Kokoro Harete Yo mo Akete - Jubei-chan 2 *IN YOU - Shaman King, Image Song *ALL MY LOVE - Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan, Opening *IT's MY STYLE - Earth Defender Mao-chan, Ending *Soyokaze no Harmony - From D.C.- Da Capo (Kotori Shirakawa's Song) *Sono Saki no Justice - Shaman King, Iron Maiden Jeanne Song *Aosusuki - Samurai Deeper Kyo, Image Song *Scramble - School Rumble, Opening *Pacem in Terris - Shaman King, Iron Maiden Jeanne S. F. O. V Song *Aki Uta ~Sarara~ - Bottle Fairy, Ending (Episodes 7-9) *Anata ga Suki (I like You) - Ultra Maniac, Ayu Tateishi image song *Hikari - Inukami!, Opening *Days - Nagasarete Airantou first opening *Say Cheese! - Nagasarete Airantō first ending *Koisuru Tenkizu - Nagasarete Airantō 2nd ending *Poetry Love - Kogado game Heartful Memories *Nano Desu - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character CD *Vanilla Salt - Toradora!First E.D *Silky Heart - Toradora!Second O.P *YAHHO! - KanamemoE.D *Darling Ddarling - Kämpfer Insert *Happy Halloween Maria! - Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Maria Ushiromiya Character Song *sugar sweet nightmare - Bakemonogatari, 5th Opening Interesting relationships with co-stars *She has starred alongside Yukari Tamura in many anime. In 2001, they formed a unit called Yamato Nadeshiko and have released two singles. **In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, with Tamura as Furude Rika and Horie as Hanyuu **In Kanon, with Tamura as Kawasumi Mai and Horie as Tsukimiya Ayu **In Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl, with Tamura as Tomari Kurusu and Horie as Yasuna Kamiizumi **In Idolmaster: Xenoglossia, with Tamura as Iori Minase and Horie as Yukiho Hagiwara **In D.C.: Da Capo, with Tamura as Sakura Yoshino and Horie as Kotori Shirakawa **In D.C. II: Da Capo II, with Tamura as Sakura Yoshino and Horie as Yume Asakura **In Rumble Roses XX, with Tamura as Lambda and Horie as Makoto Aihara **In Umineko no Naku Koro ni, with Tamura as Fredrica Bernkastel and Horie as Maria Ushiromiya **In Kämpfer, with Tamura as Suicidal Black Rabbit and Horie as Mishima Akane. **In B Gata H Kei, with Tamura as Yamada and Horie as Takeshita Category:Seiyu